List of creatures in the Resident Evil series
This article lists creatures that appear in the Resident Evil franchise, including video games, films, novels, and replicas. Resident Evil Zombie The zombies featured in the Resident Evil series are human victims that have succumbed to the T-virus. As with most popular depictions of zombies, they are re-animated corpses with rotting flesh who bite and infect humans. They have appeared since the first Resident Evil as the series' common enemy character. Hunter The Hunter is one of the first original monster designs in the series. The Hunters are established in the games as a breed of artificially-created half-human/half-reptilian creatures with sharp claws created by the Umbrella Corporation. They are introduced in the original Resident Evil as replacement enemies for the zombies when the player revisits the mansion during the later part of the game. . According to a file in Resident Evil: Survivor, hunters prefer to hunt in packs. The Hunters are recurring enemies throughout the series and sub-species of Hunter are introduced in later games. Resident Evil 3 introduces two new type of Hunters: Hunter Beta and Hunter Gamma. Hunter Betas are the successor of the original Alpha model from the first game. They are very distinct from Alpha Hunters as their upper body is covered in red tumor-like bumps. Hunter Gammas are an amphibian-based model nicknamed "Froggers", which are endowed with long tongues, and are capable of swallowing the player. Resident Evil Code: Veronica introduces the Enhanced Hunters, who are controlled by Wesker; and the Sweepers, which are Enhanced Hunters with venomous claws. Resident Evil: Outbreak introduces the Hunter R, an experimental form of Hunter Alpha. In Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, the Hunter R is shown to be Umbrella's mass-produced design. Resident Evil: Dead Aim shows another form of Hunter, the Glimmer, which prefers to hunt in the dark, with only its two bright, shining eyes as evidence of its position. Cerberus The Cerberus in the Resident Evil series are dogs, usually Dobermans that have succumbed to the T-virus. Wasps Wasps thrive in the Arklay Research Center's Residence, and have grown to a huge size from the T-virus. They are no different in appearance from a normal wasp except for the size, but they do build a large hive in the residence. Their stings are strong enough to penetrate bone, and the venom can kill in minutes if not treated. * Appears in: Resident Evil (all versions), Resident Evil Outbreak and Resident Evil Outbreak File #2, Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "The Infected: Wasp," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 25. Giant Spider There have been several spider-based BOWs created as a result of Umbrella's experimentation with the T-virus. Common characteristics between these creatures are their abnormally large size and their ability to spit venom. The first were the Web Spinners, born in the Arklay Research Facility. These spiders lost their ability to spin webs due to their increase in size. However, they retained their ability to crawl over walls and ceilings and will leave behind a swarm of baby spiders when killed. The Black Tiger is a type of Web Spinner that has undergone further mutation. It is twice the size of a regular Web Spinner and has the ability to spin webs. The spider-based BOWs developed in the Umbrella Management Training Facility were known as Giant Spiders. They are similar to the Web Spinners. The term "Giant Spider" is also used for the infected spiders in Raccoon City that are not BOWs, but were infected by the viral outbreak. The Black Widows are BOWs that were developed based on data collected from the Giant Spiders in Raccoon City and as their name suggests, they were developed by implanting the T-virus into black widow spiders. They were sent to Rockfort Island for training purposes. However, one of the Black Widows was transferred to the Antarctic Facility and mutated into the Giant Black Widow as a result of the environment change. Like Web Spinners, the Giant Black Widow will release its offspring upon death. Chimera A Chimera (taking its name from the mythical Greek creature) is a BOW that was created by inserting fly DNA and the T-virus into human tissue. They were being manufactured inside the Arklay Research Facility's basement lab and adopted that section of the facility as their habitat during the mansion incident. Aside from their fly-like appearance, the Chimera's most notable characteristics is their ability to walk over walls and ceilings. The Chimera was the only other BOW, besides the Hunter and Tyrant, that was created through genetic manipulation. Their wings were too small to allow them to fly, and they lacked a fully developed exoskeleton. Even though they showed signs of notable resilience, their intelligence was little more than that of an insect. Due to their many flaws, further research into more advanced forms was never conducted, and the Chimera's basic form was never refined. The Chimera also mutates quickly into a more advanced version of its self if it feeds on "fresh" DNA which allows it to move more rapidly, use more force and to grow bigger in size. * Appears in: Resident Evil (all versions) and Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "The Infected: Chimera," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 23. Plant 42 Plant 42 is a large plant infected with the T-virus, and it was part of the experiment on botanical subjects by Umbrella researcher Henry Sarton. With a massive flower-like nucleus protected by distorted petals and extremely powerful vines. After its DNA reconstruction by the T-Virus, its behaviour suddenly became aggressive, and its appetite became carnivorous. It used its bloodsucking tendrils to completely sap the researchers of their blood. Plant 42 grew to invade the residence, by climbing to the top of the ecosystem, and it completely took hold of the dormitory. In the library room, using its roots to feed on the water in the Aqua Ring beneath it. As noted in a chemistry report lying around in the residence, the plant is vulnerable to a particular chemical, named V-Jolt or UMB Nº16. Up until its destruction at the hands of S.T.A.R.S., its roots were firmly in place throughout the entire building. * Appears in: Resident Evil (all versions), Resident Evil: Outbreak and Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "Bosses: Plant 42," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 27. Yawn The Yawn is a giant and highly poisonous T-virus-infected snake. * Appears in Resident Evil (all versions) and Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "Bosses: Yawn," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 28. It is called Yawn due to the way it looks when it is about to bite. Adder A small snake that was not mutated extensively by the T-virus, and that holds none of the characteristics of more enhanced BOWs, such as Yawn. It has a poisonous bite, in addition to being small and hard to hit. * Appears in: Resident Evil (all versions) and Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "The Infected: Adder," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 22. Neptune Neptune, named after the Roman god of the sea, is a BOW that was created by implanting the T-virus into a great white shark. It was created to test the effects of the virus on a sea creature. The creature was accompanied by two smaller offspring. During the viral outbreak in the facility, Neptune and its spawn were released from their water tanks by a scientist, which flooded the entire Aqua Ring. Two Neptunes swam in the river bordering Raccoon * Appears in: Resident Evil (all versions) and Resident Evil Outbreak, and Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "The Infected: Neptune," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 25. Crimson Head The Crimson Heads are a sub-species of zombie introduced in and exclusive to the GameCube version of Resident Evil. Unlike in the original game, zombies in the GameCube version remain on the ground after being defeated, and then undergo a regenerative process. After a certain period has passed, the zombie will reanimate itself as a Crimson Head. Their blood begins pumping, causing noticeable blood seepage in the skin giving it a dark crimson color. Also it moves much faster than its original form. Tyrant A Tyrant is a fictional creature from the Resident Evil series. Tyrants make appearances in almost every Resident Evil game as antagonists. They are portrayed as biologically engineered super soldiers, used by the Umbrella Corporation. There are many types of tyrants as the result of several different experiments. The desire to create an obedient super soldier lies at the core of Resident Evil's story line. Following the discovery of the Progenitor virus, the Umbrella corporation’s founders become eager to create a bioweapon that is both powerful and capable of following orders. Prior to the events of Resident Evil Zero, Umbrella used the Progenitor Virus to create the T-virus, which they believe can be used to manufacture powerful organisms. A problem with the virus’ compatibility with humans set the project back, as only humans with a very rare genetic makeup are capable of mutating into potent and manageable life forms. Umbrella eventually overcame this setback by resorting to using clones of Sergei Vladimir,Resident Evil Horror / - Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles one of their executives who happens to be genetically compatible. The events of the '' Resident Evil Zero'' and Resident Evil chronicle the Umbrella Corporation's development of a functional super soldier, known as a Tyrant. Though the early Tyrants are defeated in their first encounters, Umbrella manages to use the battle data from those defeats to produce other, more efficient Tyrants in the later installments of Resident Evil. Numerous Tyrants have been created throughout Resident Evil's story line, each with its own defining characteristics. The games' creators have consistently depicted Tyrants as brutal, grotesque, and violent creatures. Additionally, the intelligence of Tyrants has varied. The first two Tyrants in Resident Evil Zero and Resident Evil are depicted as unintelligent, while Nemesis and the T-103 are shown to possess some intelligence and the ability to carry out specific instructions. The weapons used by Tyrants have also varied. While most Tyrants in the Resident Evil series rely on sheer physical force to subdue opponents, Nemesis is able to use a rocket launcher. Other Tyrants, like the T-091, T-092, and the T-078 Tyrants from the Resident Evil: Dead Aim and Resident Evil Code: Veronica games are able to utilize tentacles, energy attacks, and battering rams. GameSpot listed the Tyrant in their "Top 10 Video Game Villains" article at number ten, stating "When a game boss is first introduced with a line like, 'All people deserve to be eaten,' you know you're in trouble."Staff. TenSpot: Top Ten Video Game Villains. GameSpot. Retrieved on 2008-12-31 Resident Evil 2/''Resident Evil 3'' Nemesis T-103 In response to reports of the T-002’s failure, Umbrella renamed the European team's project with the title "Goddess of Vengeance", or "Nemesis", and gave it the new goal of eliminating all anti-Umbrella elements; specifically, the STARS. The European branch made a breakthrough with the creation of the NE-α, an organism created from the NE-T virus that affected the host's brain. Further experiments with this strain led to the creation of the T-103, also known as "Mr. X". It first appeared in the second game and has made cameo appearances as an enemy or mini-boss in several other games in the series. Multiple dead T-103s are part of the background in the final area of Resident Evil 3 (alongside them are several dead US Special Forces members, indicating that the both were wiped out in the process of killing each other). Licker The Lickers are a new breed of mutated creatures introduced in Resident Evil 2. Characterized by their exposed brains and muscle tissue, fangs, and claws, they are zombies that have undergone secondary exposure to the T-virus. According to an officer's report obtained within the Raccoon City police station they were named "lickers" due to their long lance-like tongue that can pierce a human torso. Lickers are also capable of crawling on the walls and ceilings. They have no eyes, so they rely on their keen sense of hearing to detect the player. During later parts of the game, the player will encounter Enhanced Lickers, distinguished by their green color. Cockroaches These insects appear rarely. One kind simply swarm around the area and bite other creatures. The others are spawned from a sewer gate and fly around biting at creatures. Ivy/Poison Ivy Ivies are the results of Umbrella experiments on plants, mostly derivative from the Plant 42 experiment. They are bipedal green plants with arm-like vines and a large orange flower. Their main method of attack is to whip their target with their vines. They can also attack at range by spitting acid. Poison Ivies have slightly different coloration than their counterparts and are physically tougher. The most notable difference is that the acid they spit is now poisonous. * Appears in: Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil: Survivor, and Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "The Infected: Ivy," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 24. Moths A moth, enlarged due to prolonged exposure to the T-virus. It can fly despite its abnormal growth and increased weight. The moth's main attacks are to spray their enemy with poisonous powder or to charge. G-Larvae William Birkin, in his G-Mutant stages, reproduces by implanting a parasitic organism into a human by regurgitating a larva that burrows into the body of a host and grows. It will then try and transform the host into a G-type mutant. This will only be successful if the DNA of the host is similar to Birkin's or the G-Carrier. If it is not suitable, it will exit the body forcibly, and further mutate into a large, massively deformed creature. All the mutants can reproduce at an alarming rate and attack in a similar manner, such as spitting acid, ramming, swinging its claws, and biting. Alligator During the viral outbreak in Raccoon City, survivors Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield encountered an alligator that grew to a huge size as a result of T-virus exposure. It uses the garbage dump inside the sewers as its habitat and source of food. They are also seen in resident evil outbreak file #2. In outbreak file #2 it was an alligator living in the raccoon city zoo and was infected by the other animals living there. Infected alligators were also seen during the viral outbreak in Sheena Island. Like the one in Raccoon City, these were not deliberately created BOWs, but accidents. Brain Sucker An off-shoot of the Chimera project, the Brain Sucker is a relative of the Drain Deimos. These creatures mainly differ from Drain Deimos by their means of attack and their "double heads". Brain Suckers run at their victims and try to latch on to the head in order to devour the brain. During this attack, they may also inject poison into their prey. Brain Suckers were originally flies. Drain Deimos Another off-shoot of the Chimera project, they attack by using their multiple arms to snare prey and use their powerful mandibles to bite the victim. They move around by climbing walls and ceilings. Drain Deimos were originally fleas. Grave Digger A huge worm-like creature. Exposed to the T-virus, the worm has mutated to enormous size. It retains the ability to burrow underground, and it prefers a subterranean environment, although it will surface if hunger overwhelms its natural instincts. It usually attacks by lunging or biting, using its huge bulk to force its prey into a corner, where it can trap and devour it. * Appears in: Resident Evil 3 and Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "The Infected: Grave Digger," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 26. Sliding Worm Grave Digger's offspring. Usually found near a water source, they will latch onto their prey and suck its blood. Resident Evil Code: Veronica Albinoid An Albinoid is an experimental BOW that was created in Rockfort Island by performing gene manipulation with an infant salamander and infecting it with the T-virus. The creature has the ability to manipulate electricity and shock its prey in the water. An Albinoid has a quick growth rate, able to grow from an infant to an adult in ten hours. The adult Albinoid is bigger and has a more powerful electric charge than the infant. Ant A small insect that poses little threat, although they still carry the T-Veronica virus and attack in swarms if their hive is invaded. Alexia Ashford intended to use these ants to infect the entire world with the T-Veronica virus. Bandersnatch A Bandersnatch is an experimental BOW that was designed on Rockfort Island. The creature got its name from the bandersnatch. The Bandersnatch was designed to be a Tyrant-class weapon with greater adaptability and cheaper cost. It has a flexible body, capable of withstanding sustained punishment, and a single massive arm which it can stretch great distances to attack its prey, or to jump from one point to another. Gulp Worm The Gulp Worm is a common caterpillar infected with the T-virus. It hunts through the use of its highly sensitive exterior, by feeling vibrations emitted through sound and during movement. If it senses prey, the Gulp Worm will launch its considerable mass towards its target, generally knocking it to the ground, or consuming it whole. Infected Bat The Infected Bat is a large vampire bat infected with the T-virus, seen inside the cathedral in Umbrella's Management Training Facility. * Appears in: Resident Evil 0, Resident Evil Code: Veronica, Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "The Infected: Bat," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 22. Nosferatu Nosferatu was once Alexander Ashford, the father of Alexia and Alfred Ashford, who had been used in an experiment with the T-Veronica virus by his own children. They consider Alexander a failure of the Ashford family, and show no remorse in using their father as a test subject for Alexia's T-Veronica virus. Alexander, due to the T-Veronica virus, mutates into the creature known as Nosferatu. His skin has discolored into a greenish-gray, and he has a blindfold over his eyes, which have been surgically removed. His heart is exposed. His hands are shackled behind his body. His main mutations are massive tendrils sprouting from his back, and his ability to produce toxic gas clouds from his chest. Alexander is set to appear in Darkside Chronicles via visual recording from 1983 explaining Alexia's obsession with the T-Veronica virus. He seems to later appear as Nosferatu in a boss fight. Parasite A parasite planted by a moth that bursts from a zombie's chest and latches onto its victim's back. It can survive for a while after the host is dead and can attack by grappling its prey. It is also poisonous. Resident Evil Zero Mimicry Marcus/Leech Zombie When a large enough group of leeches come together, they assemble into a humanoid form, named Mimicry Marcus due to its tendency to take on the shape of James Marcus. Its limbs can extend to strike at targets. If it grabs ahold of a target it will soak it with acid. When killed, its upper half is destroyed and its lower half chases the player, attempting to burst and inflict damage. * Appears in: ''Resident Evil 0, Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles''Damien Waples, "The Infected: Mimicry Marcus," ''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 27. Eliminator Primates infected with the Progenitor strain exhibit rapid development of excess muscle tissue, resulting in visible tearing to the subject's skin. Further exposure causes a rapid increase in strength, agility, stamina and aggression, resulting in a deadly and efficient killer. Although initially deemed a successful product, the Eliminator is found to have undergone significant decline in overall intelligence, which was supposed to be its greatest asset to Umbrella's BOW program. Mass production of the Eliminator is canceled and only a handful of specimens are preserved for further testing and research. Marcus turns his attention to the potential that human subjects present as T-virus hosts, later unwittingly providing William Birkin and Albert Wesker with the first scraps of information pertaining to the creation of the Tyrant-class BOW. * Appears in: Resident Evil Zero, Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.''Damien Waples, "The Infected: Eliminator," ''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 23. Plague Crawler The Plague Crawler is one of the BOWs created from Marcus' early experiments with the Progenitor virus. They are created by manipulating the genes of several insects into one organism and then implanting the virus. A Plague Crawler is two meters long and attacks its prey with large pincers. They are considered unfit for heavy combat due to their lack of intelligence and where disposed of. Lurker The Lurker is one of the first bio-weapons created from Marcus' early experiments. It is a frog that has grown to large proportions. Its eyes have devolved greatly from the mutation, but this is compensated for by improved hearing. They attack with sharp piercing tongues and can swallow a human whole. However the mutation shows no increase in intelligence and research on them is abandoned, since their main trait, randomly attacking all moving objects, is of little interest to the advance of BOWs. Leech There are two kinds of infected leeches through the Resident Evil story lines. The first variant is the one spawned by the Queen Leech, which features a notable increase in aggression and size, in addition to a strong communal hive mentality and the capability to bind together to form the Mimicry Marcus enemy. Marcus intended to use these leeches to infect the entire world with the T-virus. These leeches are infected with the Progenitor virus, which an infected Leech alters in its body to create the T-virus. The second kind is featured in Resident Evil: Outbreak, in the "The Hive" scenario. These leeches are far more dependent on blood, are smaller, infected with the T-virus, and are unable to bind themselves in the same manner as the Resident Evil Zero leeches. Yet, when attacking a person in one of the rooms of the Raccoon General Hospital, they inflict "Bleeding" status, and can be distracted with transfusion bloodpacks. They can attack in large groups and consume their victim(s) with sheer numbers, keeping themselves attached, transforming them into the humanoid "Leech Man". * Appears in: Resident Evil Zero, Resident Evil: Outbreak, Resident Evil Outbreak File #2, and Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "The Infected: Leech," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 24. Centurion An enlarged and genetically mutated centipede. Unlike most creatures infected with the T-virus, the appearance of the Centurion is similar to that of a regular centipede, save for the colossal size. The Centurion, like many other creatures in the series, is an accidental creation of the T-virus outbreak. Stinger A massive T-virus-infected scorpion. Resident Evil: Dead Aim Nautilus and the Torpedo Kids The Nautilus is a failed experiment that was supposed to be disposed of in Umbrella's island facility. They quickly reproduce and infest the underwater areas of the facility. Their offspring, dubbed "Torpedo Kids" due to their shape and behavior, live and grow in the water where they remain once they become fully grown Nautiluses.Tim Bogenn, "Nautilus and the Torpedo Kids" and "The Return of the Nautilus," Resident Evil Dead Aim Official Strategy Guide (Indianapolis: Pearson Education, 2003), 53-54. Pluto Pluto is the result of experimentation upon a human subject by Umbrella. The project involves the removal of the eyeballs and the use of muscle enhancers. The subject, known only as condemned criminal "Alpha", gains a massive amount of weight, and adapts to his blindness with an enhanced sense of hearing. In the "Experiment α Log", its author writes, "It recognizes precisely where a sound originates and its distance from that sound."Tim Bogenn, "Experiment Alpha Log," Resident Evil Dead Aim Official Strategy Guide (Indianapolis: Pearson Education, 2003), 97. The author later states in his log that Pluto escapes, suspending the project. The best way to tackle the Pluto is to remain silent, get behind it and attack.Tim Bogenn, "Boss: Pluto," Resident Evil Dead Aim Official Strategy Guide (Indianapolis: Pearson Education, 2003), 62-63. Queen Bee The Queen Bee is a queen bee grown to terrifying proportions. There is also another form where it mutates further to give birth to millions of smaller infected bees and it grows to enormous sizes where it attempts to eat the player whole.Tim Bogenn,"Boss: Queen," Resident Evil Dead Aim Official Strategy Guide (Indianapolis: Pearson Education, 2003), 74-75. Resident Evil: Outbreak series Regis Licker The Regis Licker (also known as "Suspendead"http://www.rehorror.net/v20/biohazard-outbreak) is a Crimson Head in an early stage of further mutation that ends as a Licker. The Regis Licker is still humanoid in appearance and possesses many traits common to Lickers. However it should be noted that one considerable difference is the lack of exposed brain tissue. The Regis Licker suspends itself from ceilings by its hind feet, lashing out at potential victims with its claws and elongated tongue. Throughout the entire period of the outbreak, only one Regis Licker is ever reported, in the lobby of the Apple Inn during the evacuation of the underpass region. Botanical Zombie The Botanical Zombie is another "irregular" created when a T-virus infected host becomes infested with mutated plant growth. The Botanical Zombie only appears in the dense Raccoon Forest during the "Flashback" scenario in Resident Evil: Outbreak File #2. The Botanical Zombie behaves in much the same manner as its regular zombie counterparts, as the plant growth infesting the creature seems to have no obvious effect on the T-virus strain, although the Botanical Zombie appears to have highly toxic spores coursing through its bloodstream, and will release said spores into the surrounding environment when physically harmed. Axe Man The Axe Man is the former Albert Lester, head of the hospital in the Arklay region where Resident Evil: Outbreak File #2 takes place. He is devastated by the death of his wife Dorothy, and eventually returns to the abandoned hospital. There he finds the remains of his wife and a decorative plant that has become infected with the T-virus. The much-enhanced plant devours the corpse, and Lester starts viewing the monstrosity as Dorothy's resurrection, feeding it with Arklay wildlife. Then, after Dorothy grows too much, he starts wandering into the woods, luring hikers and campers to the abandoned hospital, then proceeds to systematically stalk and kill them with an axe, feeding the corpses to Dorothy. After a time, he notices his body has been changed by the virus. He no longer feels hunger or thirst, and even though a camper manages to shoot him, he barely feels pain. Eventually, he runs across the survivors of Raccoon City and leads them to the same trap, though they manage to fend him off and destroy Dorothy. After collapsing, the plant releases Dorothy's cadaver, and Lester becomes unhinged at the sight, as the hospital crumbles on him. Feral Infected lionesses imported from Africa, encountered most frequently in the Raccoon Zoo during the "Wild Things" scenario. Stalker The male infected lion, formerly "Max the Lion". Titan The Titan, known to the characters as "Oscar the Elephant", terrorizes the player throughout the Raccoon Zoo, during the "Wild Things" scenario. Zombie Hyena Zombie hyenas appear in a few places inside the Raccoon City Zoo. Although they behave and attack just like the Cerberus, they react to human presence with less speed. Horn Bill These exotic birds with bright feathers have become infected with the T-virus and now seek to attack the populace. Horn Bills fly overhead, looking for prey. Flying Bug Flying Bugs are tiny, nearly invisible insects that are mainly detectable when flying in a swarm near a Rafflesia plant. These bugs can poison upon contact.. Giant Leech This enemy is in the underpass entrance of the Raccoon City Hospital during the "The Hive" scenario. Mutated to an enormous size by the T-virus, it is very sensitive to heat. Ivy Plant Long green ivy that usually extends from the base of a flower box in the Terrarium Dome located inside the Raccoon City Zoo, or from a low crack in the wall at the abandoned hospital. These sentient green vines prefer to grow in darkened corners, making them difficult to spot. Evil Shade Large orange bulbs that grow on vines, found entangled in and around the hospital in the Arklay Mountains during the "Flashback" scenario. They are stationary and emit a poisonous cloud. Dorothy An ordinary plant in the Arklay Hospital that becomes infected with the virus and mutates. It attacks Lester, the hospital director, and devours the corpse of his wife, Dorothy. The plant grows whenever it consumes living flesh, growing to a monstrous size and extending its vines throughout the entire building. Drainer A hanging plant bulb that appears to grow from the giant plant located in the Arklay Forest Hospital. They will extend down and latch around the throat of the character, attempting to choke the life out of them. they are found in a room with a big nest Twisters The Twister is a large tentacle that extends from the water below the suspension bridge, and in the grass in front of the Arklay Hospital in Resident Evil: Outbreak File #2. Mega Bite Fleas mutated to freakishly large sizes, found in the Raccoon City Subway. They will attempt to latch onto a player and suck their blood. Giga Bite The queen Mega Bite which has grown nearly as large as a subway tunnel. Nyx The Nyx BOW is a prototype stored in Raccoon City. The Nyx is an organism that seems to be made out of infected flesh; tissues which also make tentacles. After the Raccoon City outbreak reaches critical levels, Umbrella begins pulling its resources out. Rodriguez tries to smuggle Nyx out of Raccoon City for sale, but the helicopter that was intended to transport Nyx out of the city is attacked by an Umbrella executive with a Stinger missile. While the pilot manages to avoid the missile, the sealed capsule containing the Nyx organism falls onto an overpass. Nyx, freed from its restraints, displays its truly frightening powers by attacking a group of UBCS. A while later the T-0400TP also falls victim to the Nyx. The T-virus flowing within the Tyrant's body allows it to absorb the Tyrant, while keeping it alive. Additionally, being nothing more than a gelatinous organism, it is immensely resilient and exhibits great strength as a result of absorbing the T-0400TP. Ultimately, it is felled by a group of survivors who detonate the charge inside the body of the Tyrant, bringing the Nyx to its knees and rendering it vulnerable, then obliterate its core with a nearby rocket launcher. Leech Man A Leech Man is created when a massive amount of leeches in Raccoon Hospital attach themselves to a dead human, which proceeds to chase and feed on any living humans or blood supplies. The leeches take control over the host and control it like a puppet. The leeches that cover the Leech Man render him invulnerable to gunfire. Miscellaneous Cleaners The "Cleaner" is a humanoid creature encountered throughout Resident Evil: Survivor. While they are members of the elite Umbrella Trashsweeper unit, their identities or species are never specified. The unit is dispatched to areas where either a possible breach in security or potential incident may invite unwanted attention. Unlike the UBCS or the USS, the UT's sole operational task is the destruction of all evidence regarding Umbrella's illicit activities. The team is led by an anonymous officer who provides information and orders to each team. Resident Evil 4 Resident Evil 5 Majini The Majinis ('evil spirit' in Swahili) are humans who have been taken over by Las Plagas parasites. However, the Plagas parasites used to infect humans to create Majinis are much improved, making infections easier and the time it takes to transform the infected human occurs within seconds. :*'Town Majinis': These are infected locals who could pass as normal humans. They are armed with common tools such as shovels, pipe wrenches and sickles. :*'Executioner Majini': A large Majini armed with a huge axe, encountered in the public assembly in the town area. :*'Agitator': A Majini wearing sunglasses who barks orders through his megaphone as he leads the rest of the Majinis to hunt down the players. He also uses the megaphone as a weapon when the players are close enough. :*'Chainsaw Majini': A shirtless Majini with his head wrapped with a burlap bag armed with a chainsaw. His attacks will instantly kill the player via decapitation. :*'Big Man Majini': An obese Majini who attacks with his fists. :*'Wetland Majini': These infected locals are from a tribe called the Ndipaya. Being strong and agile as humans, they are much more powerful after being infected with the Plagas parasites. They are armed with weapons such as spears, shields and longbows. :*'Giant Majini': Ndipaya tribesman who has grown very tall as a side effect of the Plagas infection. He wears an impermeable war mask and fights with a giant spiked club made of skulls. :*'Base Majini': Encountered in base areas, these Majinis resemble soldiers who are armed with modern weapons, such as grenades, electrical stun rods, assault rifles and rocket launchers. Some wear a metal facemask that is bulletproof. :*'Gatling Gun Majini': Large Majinis armed with a gatling gun. These Majinis will also throw grenades to smoke out players who are taking cover. Encountered in the base area. Matured Las Plagas Occasionally, a Majini's parasite will burst out of their host's body when they take too much damage. The improved Las Plagas parasites made them more resistant to sunlight, meaning they can burst out of their host's bodies even during daytime. :*'Cephalo': They appear as a many blades on a single tentacle that protrudes out of the host's neck cavity and lashes out at the players. :*'Kipepeo': These parasites are the only ones that leaves its host body behind. They are also the only matured parasite capable of flight, enabling them to harass players from above. :*'Duvalia': Instead of merely squeezing out of an opening or cavity, the Duvalia rips apart the host's upper body, leaving what's left of the host's torso hanging by the waist. The parasite itself is one big shell mounted on the host's legs. Adjule Adjules are African Wild Dogs infected with Las Plagas parasites. Occasionally, the parasites within the dog's bodies will burst out, splitting the dog's head in half, with tentacles spilling out of the neck cavity. Crocodile Found in the wetland areas, hiding underwater and showing itself when the players are near it. If the crocodile gets near enough and the player does not dodge in time, the crocodile will snap and grab the player, pulling him/her under water, killing instantly. Bui Kichwa Spider-like enemies found in the ancient ruins of the Ndipaya tribe. Licker β Still in demand in the BOW market, Lickers are being produced in labs found in the base areas. They are blind and sensitive to sound. A licker has a deadly attack that will kill in one hit. Reaper A byproduct of the Uroboros experiments. They are large insects with a bulletproof exoskeleton. The Reaper can spray a type of gas from their bodies that creates a mirage in the air to confuse the players into shooting the mirage instead of the Reaper. If they come within range, the Reaper will then impale its victim resulting in instant death. Popokarimu A creature that resembles a large bat with four wings and a tail. It is capable of flight and swoops down on the players from the skies. It can also stop the players' movements by spraying sticky, web-like fluids. Ndesu A variant of El Gigante, Ndesu has smaller Plagas parasites that emerge from several openings on its body. U-8 A giant crab-like BOW encountered in the experimental facility. Its exoskeleton makes it bulletproof. Merchandising outside of the video games Depiction in films In George A. Romero's unproduced 1998 screenplay for a Resident Evil movie, the screenwriter "incorporates the increasingly weird menagerie of the monstrous familiar to players: zombies, the gargantuan triffid-like Plant 42, a giant copperhead snake, and well as Hunters and the Tyrant."Steffen Hantke, Horror film: creating and marketing fear (2004), 130. Replicas and action figures A number of the creatures from this franchise have also been made into replicas and action figures. The Resident Evil series of toys from Palisades Toys, based on a six-inch scale, includes a Soldier Zombie, Nosferatu, and Nemesis in Series One from Fall 2001;"RTM Spotlight on Resident Evil, Series One," Raving Toy Maniac. Mr. X (from Resident Evil 2), Zombie Cop with Licker (from Resident Evil 2), and Alexia (from Resident Evil CODE: Veronica) in Series Two;"RTM Spotlight on Resident Evil, Series Two," Raving Toy Maniac. and Hunter and Tyrant in Series Three from Fall 2002."RTM Spotlight on Resident Evil, Series Three," Raving Toy Maniac. Reception Many of the creatures on this list appear on video game review and preview websites in top ten style lists. Derek Robbins ranks William Birkin, Zombies, Lickers, Nemesis, Las Plagas, Iron Maiden/Regenerator, Tyrant, Hunter, Cerberus, Zombie Shark as The Top 10 Resident Evil Monsters.Derek Robbins, "The 10th Hour 10.31.09: Top 10 Resident Evil Monsters," 411mania.com (10.31.2009). Janne ranks Regenerators/Iron Maidens, Ganados, Zombies, Nemesis, and Zombie dogs as the Top 5 Scariest Resident Evil creatures.Janne, "Top 5 Scariest Resident Evil creatures," ScrewAttack.com (10/15/2008). Jesse Schedeen of IGN ranks the ten Best Resident Evil Bosses as Lisa Trevor, Yawn, Del Lago, Dr. Salvador, Alexia Ashford, Jack Krauser, William Birkin, El Gigante, Trant, Nemesis, and as an Honorable Mention One Deadly Zombie (Forest Speyer).Jesse Schedeen, "Best Resident Evil Bosses: Ten of our personal favorites, brought to you by Umbrella Corp.," IGN (March 11, 2009). References External links *"Top Ten Best Resident Evil Monsters" fr:Créatures de Resident Evil it:Creature di Resident Evil pt:Anexo:Criaturas do Resident Evil Resident Evil series Category:Video game creatures